creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Exclamism
The term exclamism refers to imitating of actions and believing in a style of behavior that the exclams in Guyish World follow, along with spreading of exclam rumors. Exclamism has been in spreading since minutes after Three Months Younger, the second episode of the thirteenth season of Guyish World, on which the date September 12, 2016 could be set as start of exclamism. Common tasks associated with exclamism This is a list of actions that Guyers do when they are obsessed with exclamism: *Taking mobile phones to school while it's banned (especially associated with !1, !2 and !3, although !1 is rarely seen in Guyish World with a cell phone visible) *Playing music during break while it's banned (especially associated with black fifth grade repeaters, on which !2 borrows speakers to plug to phones until the break) *Going in groups outside the school playground (especially associated with !1, !2 and !3) *Sitting next to each other (especially associated with !1, !2 and !3) *Ignoring boys by girls and vice versa (especially associated with !1, !2 and !3 because they are girls) *Threating with a fight (seen in S13E3 of GW, especially associated with !1) History As !1 attends seventh grade in the same class as Blue Mario does (called Guy in the series), they were linked on since September 5, 2016. One reason could be because of rotating towards someone unknown. The RG knows !1 since December 24, 2003 (birth date of !1), when the birth rumor protests were held, which could be early start of exclamism. As Guyers did not know anything about !1 and it was just a game blamed protest (360° Marathon, server 1 at radio frequency of 424 MHz), the nickname given to that real life person was given !1 (exclam one) because the exclamation sign means threat in Guyish society, and because of a threat to the nation which was predicted to happen in late September 2016. !1 was to be voiced by herself in real life, but Pat Patson's voice actor decided to disguise her voice due to amount of knowledge of English. This was considered a good move, but the voice actor for Pat Patson, Rick Ashleyson, said that !1's voice is the hardest to voice, as he tends to voice masculine like voices like the one for Pat Patson, which was overtaken by !1 as protagonists. This is same for !2 and !3. As the character was conceived in July 2016, people began to wonder about physical appearance. In September 2016, a photo showing !1 in real life was revealed to RG, which is a base for !1's physical appearance. The police banned this photo and banned Internet access for a while to get the photo removed, but effectively stayed but was made unseen due to new posts on many social networks. This was even leaked on the website of The One, and information about this flooded teletext services, but URLs were not shown, as they were banned by the creators of those services. By September 1, 2016, videos of Guy being next to !1 flooded the Guyish websites. Since September 12, 2016, the duo of Blue Mario and !1 is called the rivals, because they both have good grades, but !1 is good in normal subjects, while Guy is good in PC science and foreign languages. This rivalry is set to end in January 2017 according to a prognosis set in RG moments after the same date episode's end. Tom Luke, the leader of exclamism, said that the inspiration was that second episode of thirteenth season, which was banned from reruns in RG as it showed child abuse linked with uncredited appearance of the exclams. Parades following !1's thirteenth birthday were set to happen on December 24, 2016 at 5:00pm GT, because they think that !1 was born at 5pm but that would be incorrect probably. The creator studio, Western Killers is against exclamism, saying that they accepted the exclam characters as pure humor and to bring measures of sex equality to Guyish World. Sex equality was criticized but the bringing of new characters was praised to stop monotone voice hearing. On September 17, 2016, a series of protests were held against !1 in whole because of culture that her school friends follow.